Cracks
by IWriteSinsOrTragedies
Summary: When a mysterious comet lands in Burgess and an equally mysterious figure emerges covered in light Jack and the Guardians must soon decide if they can trust the woman who calls herself Sol. While an old enemy rises the Guardians are faced with challenges that may make or break there new family. NOT GOOD AT DESCRIPTIONS RATED T FOR A PARANOID AUTHOR. NO SHIPPING.
1. Chapter 1

Things were hectic in the North Pole. Elves were running around making chaotic bell ringing to follow in their wake. The yetis ran past the elves, and sometimes over the little helpers who bounced back up like little bell shaped jack in the boxes. The noise that their race through the workshop was only topped by Norths yelling.

"What is that noise!" The Guardian yelled as he left his office ice pick still in hand from whatever ice toy he was creating.

One of the yetis explained in a manner of out of breath grunts while North nodded his understanding.

"Something 'happened to globe?" He asked the yeti who nodded vigorously. "Show me." He ordered running behind the swarm of Santa's helpers to the Globe Room. The last time the workers reported something wrong to him with the Globe Pitch nearly took over the world. He wasn't exactly excited to see what disaster the Globe was foretelling this time.

When the Guardian of Wonder finally reached the Globe Room he was filled with just that sense that he called his center. Except this was different this child like wonder had a sense of fear to as to what was waiting for him this time around. And what he saw didn't exactly soothe the aching feeling in his chest.

"Get the sleigh," North told a yeti behind him who went to go prep the Guardians transportation while he stared at the globe above him, the gold lights accented the worried features on his face. "Tell everyone but Jack I'm on my way to them."

He was replied to by a series of grunts that translated to "Not Jack Frost?"

North nodded, eyes fixed on the gold bulbs that symbolized children's beliefs weren't the only things illuminating the Globe. Fiery, red, hot embers burned over the metal that showed the continents of the world that the Guardians tried to protect. "There is no need." He said with his thick russian accent. "Whatever this is is already with him."

The workers of the North Pole all watched in silence as the ring of members converged on the globe pointing to one place. Burgess, Pennsylvania.

Jack Frost was having the time of his life. Well that wasn't one hundred percent true giving that he had lived for over three hundred years and exactly what he was doing every day. But that didn't take the fun out of flying at his top speed through the small town of Burgess making a surprise snow day for the children that inhabited the town. After all he was the Guardian of Fun and the day he stopped finding the joy of riding the winds he might as well quit.

Just as he was putting his finishing touches on his winter wonderland something in the sky caught his attention. What looked like a shooting star was falling from the sky.

"What is that?" Jack asked floating to the top of the telephone lines. Perched on top of one of the wires the frost child watched as the comet raged down to Earth leaving a fiery trail in its wake.

He started to notice that all the snow he recently placed was starting to melt and the temperature was starting to rise dramatically. Whatever it was landed deep in the forest causing a that shock wave pushed through the trees even knocking a few of them over.

"It's in the lake." He again stated to no one before heading over to the lake that he had risen from so many years before. What he saw was quite the surprise.

The lake was thawed. Not only thawed it was boiling with heat. In all the years since Jack had risen from the icey depths of this small pond he had never seen it without its blanket of ice, even in the summer time. But now the heat from whatever landed inside had not only melting the unmeltable but was actually physically draining Jack.

The unbearable heat was enough to make the young Guardian fall to his knees. Whatever it was inside that lake felt like it was melting him as well as his surroundings. Sweat rolled down the frost childs face as he fell completely to the ground on the verge of unconsciousness.

Blackness started to creep around his vision as he saw something he didn't expect. Out of the once frozen pond a figure rose one that was impossibly bright to the point of being blinding. In his weakened state he could just barely make out that the figure in front of him was a person, a female, that was surrounded by the light.

The light was impossibly bright but still not enough to halt the blackness that crept around his visions. With what little energy the teen still had he raised his shepherd's crook so it was pointed at the female inside of the yellow light and blasted her with as much ice as he could all before darkness took him away.


	2. Chapter 2

"HYAH!" North yelled cracking the whip to his sleigh causing his reindeer to move even faster than they already were. Though according to the globe the Guardians seemed to heading towards something of great power but that didn't stop the merry chuckle from the Guardian on Wonder.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself mate." E. Aster Bunny screamed from the back of the sleigh. He would have preferred using his tunnels but North insisted they used the sleigh, Bunny really hated that sleigh.

"This is fastest I ever gone!" The Russian yelled back at the three passengers. Besides Bunny they all looked like they conflicted between having fun with the ride and being worried about Jack, if he was in any trouble.

Pulling a snowglobe out of his pocket North told it his destination before throwing it into the open air. The magical tunnel appeared a few second later sucking them into itself before shooting them out in Burgess. Immediately they knew something was wrong.

Burgess being Jacks home was always cold and frosty even in the middle of summer there was always a hint of winter in the air. But now it was hot, not just midsummer day hot but more like middle of the desert hot.

Sandy shot up multiple sand signals which Tooth translated for the group. "Sandy says 'if it's this hot then something must of happened to Jack." She gasped at the thought of something hurting Jack, he may have been alive for three centuries but he was still a teenager to them.

"Well where is the little gumby?" Bunny asked looking over the edge of the sleigh carefully; afraid that he would fall over. His question was soon answered by the pillar of light that shone over the lake of Burgess.

Using his signs Sandy said. "I think he's over there."

With another crack of the whip the sleigh was moving at speeds that were all but uncontrollable. As the sleigh reached the lake they were startled again by how the normally frozen solid ice was now boiling with heat. But more so by the figure that rose over the heated water.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled seeing the frost child laying by the side of the lake from where she was it looked like he was unconscious. He didn't even stir at the sound of all of them screaming his name.

The only way they could tell he was awake was when he pointed his staff at the figure and blasted it with ice. The blast came out choppy like he was barely able to concentrate enough to use his own powers. The figure that was surrounded in light flew back from the hit and into some trees behind it before falling to the ground with a thud.

Jack still shot forward unaware that what he was trying to hit was already down. By the time the sleigh had landed Jack finally dropped his crook and fell unconscious.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled at the pale boy who showed no sign of hearing his friends yell. "Tooth, Sandy go check Frost. Me and North have got whatever that was."

Without any argument each Tooth and Sandy went to help the youngest. But before the other Guardians could go to whatever it was that attacked Jack it flew from where it had landed and soared up into the sky and landed hard not a few meters away from the injured immortal.

"Oh no you don't Mate." Bunny snarled before jumping in front of the teen boomerangs at the ready.

North joined Bunnymund with his swords drawn and shining in the light from the figure who was doubled over. "Looks like we have another for the naughty list." He cheered before noticing that the person in front of him was seemingly in pain. "Looks like Jack already beat us to punch."

Bunny was about to ask if the person was alright when her head flung up. Her blonde hair was on fire and her eyes were filled with light with no iris to be seen. "What did he do?" She yelled at them before falling to her knees screaming in pain.

Everyone looked at Jack curiously. He had never hurt someone so they had no idea what he had done.

Tooth floated over to the girl hesitantly. "I'm sure Jack didn't mean to hurt you. If you want we can help you." The girl screamed again before looking up to the fairy.

She gasped through her pain. "Control." She whispered over and over again as her light started to fade.

"Are you alright mate?" Bunny asked the glowing girl.

"Yep I'm fine." She hissed. Her hair started to go from lapping flames to burning embers that turned the white hot blonde hair into the color of charcoal. The light from her eyes faded and revealed the red iris underneath. With a final burst of heat she stumbled backwards falling onto her back and resting in the dirt with wide eyes and heavy breathing.

"Well that was new." Sandy signed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick authors note at the end important please read it. It has to do with my OC.**

The strange girl, who looked around Jacks age, stood up and started jumping up and down like she was getting used to her body. "This is so weird," she said. "It's been years since I've been in physical form." She started running her hands over her jean shorts, white tank top, and leather jacket. "Oh good that worked it would have been awkward to have ended up without any clothes. That's a thing right? No shirt, no shoes, no service I always found that odd. Wow it feels good to have vocal cords again." She cheered. She was getting so excited her hair started to start on fire again.

"Um I think you might wanna cool off mate." Bunny told her backing up a bit. The Guardians formed a semicircle around their youngest who was starting to stir; his crystal blue eyes flickered open and shut, unnoticed by his friends who were focusing on the strange girl in front of them.

"Cool down thats slang yes?" She asked. "Now if you would mind telling me exactly what that meant." Her eyes were glowing with wonder and heat.

"I think he means you are setting the ground on fire." North said before pointing her feet that were causing the ground to start smoking.

"No. No. No!" She yelled causing her hair to light up a bit more. "Control yourself Sol come on." She whispered to herself. To her horror the fire kept spreading. "Come on Sol."

Thats when from nowhere ice encrusted her feet. The Guardians turned to Jack who was propping himself on his staff. His face was paler than normal and he looked drained like someone had sucked every ounce of energy out of him.

"Like he said cool down." Jack smirked slightly before tripping and almost face planting if Tooth hadn't caught him.

"Jack you should rest." She told him though he kept walking towards the girl with flames in her hair.

"Your name is Sol right?" He asked her, which answered with a panicked nod as she was slowly able to realize she wasn't in control of her powers. "Look I know this can be scary when you figure out you have powers."

"I've known about them for along time Jack Frost." She snapped watching as the ice melted away from her skin. "I just can't control them."

"How do you know my name?" He asked starting to regain some of his composure. "And what do you mean that you knew you had powers."

Rolling her eyes Sol tried to explain. "Let's just say I've been around for a while." She doubled over in pain as she felt the waves of power try to push out of her. "And that I'm not in perfect control of them." Looking at the staff in Jacks hands she pointed at it desperately. "That! What is that!"

The Guardians moved closer to Jack so that he was behind them. Not really knowing what the fire girl was capable of, but the intense heat she was giving off seemed to drain Jack. But that was something Jack didn't seem to notice, or rather he chose not to.

Instead Jack pushed through his friends and approached the girl like she were an injured animal. "Do you mean this?" He held his staff out to her and she nodded vigorously. "Its like a conduit. See?"

Jack touched the tip of his shepherd's crook to the ground and instantly the air chilled. Frost spiralled out from the staff making intricate patterns in the dirt. The swirling designs seemed to calm Sol enough so that her hair stopped flamming.

Upon noticing her hair was no longer burning and that her feet were no longer frozen she started hovering where she was. "Jack Frost you are amazing." She laughed before looking up to the moon. "You chose well my old friend."

"Well is anyone going to catch me up on what's happening here?" Bunny asked as Sol was trying to balance her self in a sitting position mid air.

"I would be glad to." Sol smiled innocently at the Guardians who looked at her strangely. "But not here. There are too many innocent people here, and while my powers are under control for now I don't want anyone getting hurt if I lose control again."

"Oh but if you do its fine if we get turned into barbeque?" Bunny asked as Sol hovered over to North's sleigh.

"Your immortal what do you care? It's not like you can die." She called over her shoulder to the confused guardians.

"Oh great," Bunny sighed. "Now we got two hormonal teen immortals. That's great."

**A.N/ Alright just a quick few things sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing its pretty late right now and I'm barely functioning as a human being right now. Also just a quick thing on Sol her name is pronouced Soul and the reasoning behind her name I'll tell you later because it's a spoiler.**


	4. Chapter 4

Awkward was one word for the silence that filled the air at the North Pole. The once loud halls were dead quiet as every elf, yeti, and guardian watched the strange girl floating in the middle of The Globe room. The only break of silence came from North as he cleared her throat and looked like he was about to say something.

Instead Sol interrupted him before he even had a chance to say anything. "This is quite beautiful," she remarked about the globe in front of her. "So if I'm right, which I am, each of these lights is a child that believes in you. Well that's very clever actually. Did Manny think of this?"

"Mate before we answer any of your questions why don't you answer a few of ours." Bunny said in his usual gruff way. "For example how do you know the Man in the Moon?"

"That's a long story." She sighed before spinning around slowly. Sol hadn't stopped floating since the forest, something only Jack had really noticed. "I was like you. I was a guardian before any of you were even ideas. What I brought to this world though wasn't presents, eggs, or snow days. No I brought heat and light to this world before there were even children on it." She took a deep sigh as a haunted expression took over her face. "But bad things happened." Sol noticed the looks on everyone's faces that begged for an explanation. One that she didn't want to give. "Let's just say that I've never been in the best control of my powers."

Anyone could have guessed that she wasn't in control of her powers by the way she had melted the most unmeltable place in the world. They all wanted to push the subject but Jack could connect with the spirit, she made him wonder what it would be like if he hadn't had his staff.

The amount of power that coursed through him every day felt like it was enough to freeze the entire world. But his staff was the extra part of him that he needed to control the power of winter that coursed through his veins. Then when Pitch broke his staff and that part of him was lost he not only felt the pain a part of him being split in two, but the overwhelming power he had inside him slowly leaking out. If he hadn't repaired his beloved staff he might of ended up even more like the mysterious girl in front of him.

So instead of asking what bad thing had happened he tried a different approach. "When I first saw you, you were crashing in a comment."

"Ah yes that." She said gaining some cheer back. "Think of that more of an escape pod."

"Escape?" Tooth asked. "What were you escaping from?"

Sol floated over to the large sky light and looked up with disgust. "That." She said pointing at the sun.

Sandy flashed a bunch of signs, but she wasn't watching him so Bunny decided to voice the question. "You were in the bloody sun?" He asked for the mute.

"Don't think of it like a sun but more of a prison cell." She said while floating back down to them. "A cell made by Manny specifically for me."

"That makes no sense." North stated loudly walking over to the girl who grew more tense with each step he took. The Guardian of Wonder may be a jolly man he was also very intimidating large man to have coming right at you. "Why would Man in Moon lock you in prison?"

"He didn't lock me away." She looked horrified by what North had just said. As crimson flames started to burn away at her hair that she soon noticed and extinguished. "He hated the idea, but I insisted. I couldn't control myself, I was out of control." A tear slipped out of her eye and vaporized before it could fall off her face. "But like I said that was a long time ago, ancient history."


	5. Chapter 5

After the meeting in the Globe room Sol had vanished into the depths of the North Pole. No one followed her since she looked about ready to burst into flames and there constant hovering might be found annoying to a girl who had been isolated for so long. Which is exactly why Jack went off to find her.

He knew how it felt to be completely alone; without anyone to talk to, or who could even see you. It was a whole different type of lonely when you couldn't even reach out to someone who was right in front of you. The kind that is colder than any snow day, or blizzard Jack Frost could make.

But then he became a Guardian, and though he at first wanted nothing to do with the spirits whose warm, well maybe not warm, was a foreign thing to him. Even now almost a year after Pitch Black had been defeated and Jack was still unused to being of importance to people. Three hundred years of yearning for someone to see him, to acknowledge his presence, and now he just felt uncomfortable.

That's why Jack was now roaming the halls of the North Pole while the rest of the Guardians were undoubtedly talking over whether they could trust her or not. Though the others were less trusting than Jack was of the girl, even though she had knocked him out when they had first met.

Though Jack doubted she meant to hurt him. From how it felt it seemed like she was so out of control she was inadvertently melting him. Jack was certain that she wasn't dangerous, at least not on purpose.

It was easy enough to find Sol even with the many halls Jack had to search. All he had to do was walk towards the heat and he would end up finding her soon enough.

When he did she was laying down in mid-air, her hair that flew around her face like she was underwater. She looked like she was sleeping until he got closer and saw her ruby red eyes studied her black hair like she wasn't' used to it. She hadn't stopped floating since the forest even when in the sleigh she had floated a few feet above the seats.

"Why don't' you ever stop floating?" Jack asked Sol who didn't flinch at his abrupt question.

"Because I can't control my powers like you can. All I can do is contain it to a certain range." Swiftly she pulled herself into a sitting position so she was looking at him. "See." She raised her hand and gently moved towards a lamp sitting on a desk nearby.

The tips of her fingers barely touched the lamp shade when it burst into fire. The red flames engulfed the fabric on the lamp and the bulb burst sending glass through the air.

Without thought Jack aimed his staff at the small fire and shot ice at it which melted and extinguished the fire. Lowering his staff he couldn't help but feel both impressed and guilty. She was incredibly powerful, incredibly so. Yet he also knew that meant that she couldn't' touch anything until her powers under control, or found a conduit to help direct them.

"So if you burn anything you touch then,"

She interrupted him already knowing where this was going. "Then how come I'm not in my birthday suit?" She asked confidently. "Because these aren't real." Demonstrating by changing her clothes from the leather jacket and shorts to a yellow dress, jeans and a tee shirt, and then back to her original outfit like a mirage. "I can control the way light reflects off me changing what you can see." She showed off by turning into everything an exact copy of Jack. "Pretty cool isn't it?"

She changed back into herself in the blink of an eye. He couldn't help but be impressed at how she could just change how people saw her in the drop of a hat. He had a million questions he wanted to ask Sol.

"How did you know who I was?" He asked. "You knew my name, back in the forest, you knew who I was when we had just met. Unless I had made a trip to your cell in the center of the sun that I have forgotten about." His sarcasm was accompanied with a mischievous smirk.

Laying back down on her invisible bed she closed her eyes. "When I said the sun was my prison I wasn't being a hundred percent literal." She sat up so her legs criss-crossed, restless. "The prison is around the sun."

Jack wasn't an idiot, far from it, but this he was having trouble getting his head around. First the sun was a prison, now it's not?

"I guess someone skipped astronomy class." Sol laughed at Jacks confused look. "To know what the sun is you need to know it's real name. Because the 'sun' is just what you call it, a nickname really, but it's has a real name." Jack's eye still shown with confusion. "It's real name is Sol. Jack I am the sun."


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Sorry if it's been boring so far. I just wanted to add some context to Sol though there is still a lot more to learn about her, but before we learn that.**

**Let's have some action.**

* * *

><p>Before Jack could wrap his head around what he was being told Sol gasped loudly. Her eyes held fear and anger as she dashed out the room they were in. Leaving Jack with no choice but to follow the girl who seems to get to stranger by the second.<p>

The speed she possessed when she flew was breathtaking. There was no possible way Jack could keep up just by running, even with the wind carrying him as he glided through the halls he could barely keep up.

"Sol! Slow down!" He called after her as they raced through the halls towards the Globe Room. "What's wrong?"

By the time they reached the Globe that question seemed redundant. The room was pitch black with no light anywhere. Not from the Globe's golden lights, or the sunshine through the windows, and if Sandy was still in the room there was no way of seeing the bright man. The only thing that was visible was Sol and even her bright glow only made her barely visible.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled through the darkness.

"Tooth where are you?" He yelled back spinning around trying to see something."What happened."

A hand grabbed his arm stopping him from spinning, and before he could ask who it belonged to he heard a voice. A voice that was all too familiar. Unlike his and Tooths it didn't cut into the darkness, but it slid out of the blackness like a snake.

"Hello Jack." Said the voice of an enemy Jack thought had been defeated. The shock of hearing it made him pull his arm away and stumble back tripping over some unseen object. "What is it Jack?" The voice cooed. "It's just a little dark."

"Pitch." Jack whispered and was greeted with a cruel laughter.

"You didn't honestly think I wouldn't come back for a little revenge? Did you?" The voice weaved around the room making it impossible to find it's source. "I see you found an old friend of mine."

"Oh I am many things," Sol said with a venom in her voice that Jack didn't know the quirky girl could posses. "But I am not your friend." With each confident word she grew a little brighter. Jack could now start to see the area immediately around her as she lit up.

"Say something!" She yelled into the darkness all the hatred that was embedded in her words made even Jack shiver. "Come on Black what is it? Cat got your tongue? Or are you just afraid of the light?"

The whistle of an arrow flying through the air came from the left of the two teen immortals. Jack immediately knew it was the nightmare sand arrow that Pitch had used to kill Sandy. Jack screamed out to Sol, but soon realized he was worried for no reason.

Sol caught the arrow with ease and the sand instantly melted into black glass that soon shattered in the heat. Dropping the shards on the floor she started laughing. Not the ironic or carefree ones she had used earlier but one that was reserved for an enemy.

"Neat trick, but you should have known that fire beats sand." Sol called out into the darkness. "Well if you don't want to talk to me at least let me see you." She yelled before closing her eyes like she was concentrating.

The next second they flew open but her ruby iris' were replaced with the blinding light from earlier and her hair was once again white hot with flames. Her light pushed through the darkness until the entire room was filled with light so intense Jack had to close his eyes to avoid being blinded.

When he opened them he could see the entire Globe Room again, including the Guardians who stood with their weapons ready to attack. Though their eyes were all on Sol who floated in the middle of the room her eyes and hair still filled with light as she looked around the room.

"Jack?" Bunny exclaimed as he and the other Guardians ran over to where he laid on the floor; staring at Sol. "You alright?"

Jack nodded as he was pulled up from the floor by North. Taking his eyes off Sol for a moment he looked around for his staff which he hadn't even noticed he had dropped. After locating and picking up the stick that had fallen a few feet away from him he soared up to face Sol against the protests of all the Guardians who weren't sure it they could trust her yet.

When he was face to face with her Jack wasn't even sure if she even knew he was there, since she had no pupils to show where her line of sight was directed at.

"Sol?" He asked hesitantly.

She didn't seem to acknowledge him until she was screaming at him. "Jack! Watch out!" Sol screamed to Jack's surprise.

Turning around he saw what he should have been afraid of all to late.

Because in the next moment one of Pitch's arrows hit him in the chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Time slowed down as the Guardians watched the nightmare sand arrow pushed its way into the middle of their youngests chest. They could all hear Jack's breath hitch as the sand crawled and spread over his chest like vines. Suddenly time sped up again as Jack's shepards crook slipped out of his grasp and he fell from the air and to the ground.

"Jack!" Sol yelled reaching out to grab him before pulling her hand back and watching him fall to the floor. "Someone catch him!" She shrieked as the only person since he got there to show her kindness neared the floor.

Luckily Tooth flying was quick enough to be able to catch the immortal just a few seconds before he hit the ground. As she laid the limp immortal on the floor as gently as possible the rest of the Guardians and Sol were able to watch as the black sand seemed to be absorbed into his skin.

"Is he alright?" Sol asked floating down so she was floating just above Jack's friends as they checked for any signs of life.

Sandy nodded hesitantly as he found a pulse in their youngests wrist. He then flashed a few signs that meant nothing to Sol so she turned to the others for help.

"Sandy says that he's just unconscious but the nightmare sand is still inside him." Tooth translated while stroking Jack's white hair.

As if the nightmare sand could hear them it started to take effect. Jack's eyes clenched shut and started jerking in his sleep; all telling signs of a nightmare. His fists clenched and moans escaped from his lips as he was tortured with whatever fear Pitch could muster up.

"We need to get him to the infirmary." North said picking up Jack with as much care as the large man could use. Even so Jack still gasped in pain and to their horror his sweater started to discolor where the arrow had got him.

The room was painfully silent as the first few drops of blood splattered to the floor.

The Guardians seemed to be in shock; all standing still and staring at their youngest only to be brought back to reality by Sol shouting at them to move with very colorful language attached.

All the Guardians sped off to the infirmary leaving Sol behind. She scanned the room for any signs of Pitch's darkness, and though she didn't see anything it didn't calm her.

"I want you to listen closely Pitch." Sol spoke out into the empty room. "I may have been away for a long time but that changes nothing. If you make a move against the Guardians, the children, or, if you're stupid enough, me. Just remember all the times you tried to beat me, and if that's not enough, remember all the times I cast you back into the shadows."

With one last look around the room she floated back down and raced to find Jack. She didn't know the exact depth of the nightmare sand's effect, but she knew Pitch's work. She had seen enough of it to be afraid for Jack's life.

All of the Guardians sat outside the infirmary waiting for the medical Yeti's to be done with helping Jack. Well all of the Guardians excluding Sandy as he was at the same moment trying to figure out the exact depth of what Pitch's arrow had done. That left three Guardians sitting in the cushy chairs outside of the infirmary door.

It was silent for a long few minutes before Bunny spoke up. "So first we got this fire girl popping out of the sky, then Pitch comes back. I'm not the only ones who thinks that those two things are related, right?"

"No." Tooth confirmed staring down at the drops that littered the floor underneath them. "I'm pretty sure that Jack is the only one who would." They all knew that Jack had a tendency to try to find the best in people.

"And they knew each other." Bunny stood up and started to pace over the tile floors, careful not to step in the drips of blood. "How do we know that they aren't working together?"

"Jack seems to trust her." North pointed out. The temperature seemed to drop with the mention of the winter spirits name. "He is a good judge of character."

Bunny wasn't quite as willing to trust the new spirit just because Jack was, but he didn't press the issue. Especially since Sol zipped around the corner in that exact moment.

After a quick look at everyones faces, she instantly knew what they were talking about before she had arrived. Sol knew that she needed their trust, and she needed it now.

"Alright let's get this over with," she said shocking the other Guardians. "I know that you were talking about me before Pitch got here, and probably you were just now. But that needs to stop right now. You all need to start trusting me."

"What?" Bunny was on edge enough with Jack hurt as he was, but this was to much. He just met this girl who fell out of the sky, knocked Jack unconsious, knew their greatest enemy, and he wanted them to trust her? "Your asking for a lot Sheila."

"Look I know that you don't like me, but right now I could care less. I don't need your approval, or your kindness I need one thing from you all right now if we are going to get through this alive." All of the Guardians stood in silence as the teen stared them all down with great authority. "I need your complete trust. Now do you think you can do that or not?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Fear._

_Fear coursed through Jack as the ice cracked slowly around his bare feet. Though he barely felt the ice as it froze his naked feet; his mind was admittedly on other things. Like the ice cracking around his sister who stood nervously on her ice skates just out of reach._

_"It's okay, it's okay." Said Jack to his sister as calmly as possible. What was her name? As hard Jack tried he couldn't remember her name; it must have been the fear of the moment. He just hoped the hopeless feeling he had wasn't as evident on him as it was in his sisters usually sparkling brown eyes. "Don't look down," he told his frightened sister while trying to pry his eyes off of the slowly cracking ice as well. "Look at me."_

_"Jack, I'm scared." She cried as she too found trying to ignore the crackling ice that broke around her._

_"I know, I know." He whispered reassuringly taking a step forward trying to close the gap between them. "But you're going to be alright." If he could just reach her he could bring them back to shore and everything would be fine. They would be fine, nothing was going to happen to them, he was sure of it as the ice started cracking around his bare feet as well._

_She looked petrified and it pained Jacks heart to see his sister whose eyes usually gleam with fun and laughter look as close to tears as they did. He knew he had to do something to calm her down._

_"You're not going to fall in. We, uh, gonna have a little fun instead." He tried to add as much flippancy to his voice as he could._

_"No we're not!" She cried making his heart break as her voice cracked slightly. Fear was starting to win._

_Thinking quickly he knew he had to calm her down. "Would I trick you?" He asked._

_"Yes!" She cried. After some thought it probably wasn't the best thing to say to reassure the person who knew him best out of all of his friends and family. "You always play tricks."_

_"Oh," he tried to add a laugh to his voice. "Alright. But not this time." He turned suddenly serious, a sight that rarely occurred for Jack. "I promise, I promise. You're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me."_

_She looked up at him with no trace of hope in her, and Jack could only hope that he was pulling off a good impersonation of it. He suddenly remembered his shepherd's crook that layed just out of reach, and if he could use that to reach her he could easily pull her to shore._

_"You wanna play a game?" He asked like it was just a normal day. "We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play everyday. It's as easy as one," one crackling step towards his staff. The ice was breaking quickly; avoiding putting too much weight on it he took a huge step, pretending to lose his balance. Which to his avail earned a laugh. "Two." One more step. "Three."_

_He wasted no time crouching down to his staff. Sitting there on the ice he kept his crook at the ready for catching her. It looked like there was a chance after all._

_"Now it's your turn." He told her and the smile on her face melted away like the ice underneath them. "One." She slid forward a little making the ice crack and her gasp in fear. "That's it. Two." She slid forward and the ice was seconds away from breaking. "Three!" He thrust his crook forward, but was too late._

_The ice broke from underneath her and she fell into the lake. Jack remembered screaming, but at the moment it sounded like the ells were coming from far away. He crawled over to the hole in the ice to see only water, no sister._

"Jack!"

_He didn't recognize the voice at the time, and he didn't care. He had failed his sister was dead._

"Jack you have to wake up."

_"Time to wake up Jack." A voice slick like a shadow told him. "Wake up!"_

* * *

><p>Jack sat up with a scream he didn't recognize where he was it was dark like a cave. Like Pitch's cave.<p>

"Hello Jack." Pitch slid out of the shadow in front of Jack. "How was your rest?"

Frozen in fear, and burning with rage Jack stood up to face Pitch, hoping the anger was showing instead of the fear. "Pitch."


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) I know the last chapter might have gotten confusing at the end with Pitch and Jack but don't worry all will be explained. If you ever have any worries about plot holes just message me (we can do that right there's a button that says private messaging so I assume that's what it's for.)**

Tensions between the immortals were still high when Sandy had brought them all into see Jack. The frost child squirmed in the bed he laid on like he was trying to get out of his own skin. His eyes were sealed shut when all the Guardians wanted at the moment was to see the bright blue iris he was known for.

"Is there anything you can do Sandy?" Tooth asked her eyes brimming with tears as moans of fear escaped Jacks lips.

Instead of of Sandman answering Sol spoke out. "He can try to subside the effects with with dream sand, but other than that there isn't anything we can do other than wait for the effects of whatever was in that sand to wear off."

"And how exactly do ya know that?" Bunny asked suspiciously, but with less hostility than in earlier conversations.

"Even in prison you get tv." She sighed not in the mood to explain everything about her. "I know what happened with you and Pitch a year ago, and though I don't know the extent of this nightmare sand I have seen a few of the people affected by it.

"Jack!" Tooth cooed to the sleeping boy trying to wake him. "Jack you have to wake up."

"It's no use." Sol spoke sadly.

She couldn't have been more wrong since that was the exact time Jack decided to jerk up screaming, his hood flung over his head so they couldn't see his face. His breathing was heavy as his head looked up quickly like someone was talking to him. North took a step towards his friend, but was stopped by Sol putting her hand out in front of him.

"Wait a second something isn't right." She whispered as to not startle Jack who didn't seem to notice any of them. "And before you try and push me out of the way I incinerate everything I touch."

Everyone did as she said and stepped back, it might have not been out of trust but it was a first step. As she approached him she knew something was wrong, Sol did have a feeling before but now she knew.

"Pitch." Jack said darkly. Looking ahead of him getting out of the bed and staring at nothing. His hood fell off and Sol swallowed back the spark fear as she finally saw his eyes. They were filled with black nightmare sand. "What did you do?"

"Jack?" North asked ignoring Sol and stepping so that he was in front of Jack. The sand in the boys eyes almost made the Russian jump in shock. "What is wrong?"

Unsure if the question was towards her or Jack Sol decided to answer. "I'm not sure I've never seen this happen before. What about you Sandy?"

The dream spirit shook his head as he stared into Jack's eyes. Suddenly Jack turned on his heel and faced the other direction all while moving his head around like he was looking for something.

"You don't know anything." Said Jack with hate dripping out of every word he spoke.

"Jack can you hear us?" Tooth called out to Jack who didn't even flinch at his name being called. "I don't understand he nightmare sand is just like dream sand. So shouldn't he be sleeping?"

That's when it hit Sol. "Of course. It's a waking dream." She said as though everyone knew what it was when Sandy was the only one who seemed to know what she was talking about; he then signaled for her to explain. "It's like when you wake up from a dream and say you see something from that dream when you're awake. Usually it only lasts for a few seconds but the nightmare sand seems to be keeping him there."

Suddenly Jack turned so he was looking at Sol the black eyes seemed to swallow her whole. He was scared; the emotion was written on his face as clear as day. But what scared her more was the anger that accompanied it.

"Stop messing with my memories Pitch, leave my sister alone!" He yelled at Sol. It was obvious that they were hearing one side of a conversation and everyone wanted to know what was going on. "No!" He shouted. "I saved her!"

Jack's face scrunched up like he couldn't bear to hear what he was being told. Just then as his hands started to glow bright and the temperature slowly dropped, even though the literal sun was in the room.

"Sandy knock him out." Sol nearly begged backing away from Jack. "Sandy do it now!"

Sandy was getting a ball of dream sand at the ready but wasn't fast enough to stop what was coming. With a yell of defiance Jack shoved his hands forward causing ice to shoot out and into Sol.


	10. Chapter 10

The ice seemed to shoot in her. The Guardians stood by petrified as the shot of ice Jack threw at her hit Sol in the stomach and her entire body turned blue. Sandy finally got his ball of dream sand ready and knocked Jack out with it making him drop to the floor with a thud.

"Sol?" Tooth asked the girl with her hands clamped over the place the ice hit her stomach and her eyes and hair flickering between normal and flaming white like she was trying to ignite herself but couldn't. "Sol are you alright?"

She didn't answer; she didn't even acknowledge the question. All Sol did was stare forward, and though the Guardians had given her a hard time they all were obvious with their concern for her. And their worry was not misplaced.

Sol was sweating like mad; her constantly changing curly hair was plastered to her face and her whole body shook. The changes in her eyes and hair were becoming less and less frequent and the light that she naturally emitted was dimming.

"What's happening?" Asked Bunny who hadn't taken his eyes off of the girl who still hadn't acknowledged the Guardian's presence.

Tooth flew closer to Sol looked into her pained eyes. "I think she's being put out."

"Put out?" North asked. "What do you mean."

"Jack shot her huge amounts of ice" Explained Tooth. "I think that Jack's ice is putting out her fire. If that makes any sense." To their horror it did make sense. The way she was sweating like she had ran a marathon in the Sahara Desert put truth to the Tooth Fairy's words.

Sandy flashed a bunch of sand signals including an image of Sol and a furnace. The Guardians soon understood what Sandy was saying. He wanted them to through Sol into the North Pole's furnace.

"Are we sure that will work?" Bunny asked casting nervous glances at Sol who looked exhausted. "I mean you heard what she said; we can't even touch her without her burning us alive." Just as he said that Sol lost her battle with consciousness and collapsed to the floor, and notably not setting the room on fire.

"What were you saying?" North teased picking the unconscious girl up who weighed more than he thought she would. "Tooth, Sandy, stay with Jack incase he wakes up again, Bunny and I will head to the furnace."

Once Bunny and North had left for the furnace the remaining Guardians went to check on Jack. Tooth took time to note the bandages that wrapped around Jack's chest underneath a white shirt the Yeti's had gotten for him.

"The arrow did this?" She asked Sandy who nodded sadly. They lifted the frost child of the ground and gently laid him back on the bed; just as his eyes started to flicker open again. "Sandy!"

As Sandy prepared another ball of dream sand but dropped it once he saw that Jack's eyes were free of nightmare sand; though the usual crystal clear blue were murky and confused.

"What happened?" He asked, pain clear in the young winter spirits voice. "Why does everything hurt."

Instead of answering him Tooth just shushed him and signaled Sandy to make some dream sand to put Jack out. She couldn't bare to see him in this amount of pain. His face cringed through the pain as it finally revealed itself; though at the sight of the dream sand he became fearful.

"Please don't." Jack begged through slurred speech until Sandy dropped the sand again. Jack didn't know how long he was sleeping but he had been through so many nightmares sleep terrified him. He did a quick sweep of his surroundings to see that three immortals were missing from the room. "Where are the others?"

* * *

><p>North and Bunny ran to the furnace room which just happened to be at the other end of the workshop, because that's just how life worked for them. As though that weren't enough Sol started to actually turn cold to the touch. They were running out of time to save her and they knew it.<p>

Though immortals technically couldn't die by normal circumstances if they became weak enough they could become inexistant. Which was probably close enough to the real thing except that they could come back, something that Sandy proved, but it was extremely difficult and that the Guardians didn't understand themselves.

When Bunny opened the doors to the furnace room the heat was instantaneous. It wasn't the blood boiling heat that Sol emitted, but heat all the same. Just by being in the room warmth returned to Sol's skin. A little more heat and maybe she would be alright.

The furnace itself was impossible to miss. Mainly because it was huge and the heat was radiating off it. Sensing the heat Sol's eyes fluttered open showing the ruby iris' that up close seemed to flare like fire.

"Throw me in." She mumbled pointing weakly towards the furnace. "You need to throw me in." Sol passed out quickly after her words that left the two Guardians confused.

North looked and Bunny and shrugged as though to say 'why not.' Running over to the furnace Bunnymund yanked open the door before the Russian threw her into the flames.


	11. Chapter 11

For a few horrible moments Bunny and North thought it didn't work. No sound came out of the furnace except for the crackling of flames and smoldering embers. The seconds that passed by as they stood in the same spot seemed to drag on into centuries.

"It didn't work." Bunny sighed. Dred raced through him as he realised how horrible he had been to Sol. All she had ever done in the short time they knew her was try to help them, Without her who knew what Pitch would have done.

Just as he was about to give up a wave of crazy blonde hair popped out of the furnace door. Sol looked up to them as her eyes shifted from white to red and her hair fell in charcoal black waves over her shoulders.

"I knew you cared." A cheerful smile was plastered on her face as she pulled her way out of the furnace and floated high in the air before stretching out. "Oh it is so good to be warm again."

Bunny crossed his arms and scoffed as if to show he wasn't really worried. "Yeah, alright then Sheila you wanna stop flying around? We got bigger issues on hand."

As though some imaginary force held Sol's feet in the exact same place in the air she rolled over so she hung upside down and her face was in front of Bunny's. "You need to learn to relax."

"That's what I tell him." North chuckled watching Bunnymunds eyes narrow into a glare before hopping out the door. Sol flipped back around and lowered herself so she was at North's eye level while he continued to say. "He doesn't hate you. You know."

"Of course." She smiled as if she hadn't just been dying a few minutes before. "I'm to awesome to hate." Sol winked before sarcastically flipping her hair and floating out of the room.

* * *

><p>Jack tried to lay as still as possible on the bed they had given him but the pain that made itself home in his chest made everything uncomfortable. He found himself readjusting himself every few minutes. His fidgeting was only met by more pain that he had to bite the inside of his cheek as to not scream out.<p>

The result in his pain led to dramatic weather changes. The infirmary was livid with cold. Frost built on the windows, the remaining Guardians breath was easily seen in the air, and snow had started to fall from the ceiling. He knew the only relief was in the medication Tooth offered him repeatedly, but that meant falling asleep again and Jack believed it was going to be a long time before he brought himself to sleep willingly.

After what seemed to be forever Bunny, North, and Sol made arrived; Sol's presence immediately warming the room. It didn't take long for them to notice Jack's consciousness.

"Jack!" North belted. "You're up! How do you feel?"

"Like I was shot with an arrow." He replied sarcastically which just brought smiles to the Guardians face. Jack then turned to Sol embarrassed by what Tooth had told him he had done to her. "Are you okay?"

She looked confused by the fact that the person who was shot was asking how she was doing. "I'm fine. I've had worse." Somehow no one doubted that.

"Tooth and Sandy told me what happened. Guys I'm sorry,"

"Don't be." Bunny said bouncing over. "It wasn't you. But I a curious as to what that dream was about."

Jack looked down before explaining how he believed he had seen Pitch and was trying to fight him off when he had hit Sol. He left out the part about his sister since that memory was harder to live through a second time.

After a few minutes of silence and everybody just looking guilty. Whether it for injuring a friend, or not being able to save the other. They all just sat in silence waiting for the other to say something first.

Sol started speaking with a shaky voice that lacked the courage she wanted it to possess. "I want to tell you how I know Pitch."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Ah yes the mystery will soon be revealed. Weeeellll one of them what she did that made her go to prison won't be revealed quite yet. But soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Sorry that took so long. Crazy winter break some highlights being the Caribbean, two near death experiences, three days at random friends houses, seeing the Hobbit, and a trip to Urgent Care. Anyways enough about me have a fan fic!**

* * *

><p>"Me and Pitch never had the best relationship," Sol started, "we had always been on each others bad side right from the start."<p>

"And when was that?" Bunny asked.

"Think about it. Since the beginning there has always been two things. The light, which was me, and the darkness, which was Pitch. An obviously we disagreed on how we wanted to run things; Pitch was set on a world run on constant fear and looking over your shoulder. While all I wanted was to just see as much of nature as possible; I wanted to see the beauty of it all. So as a compromise we split the world into two different fractions more commonly known as night and day. But that only delayed the inevitable.

"It took a while but I started to notice my powers were going out of whack. I would black out for hours and wake up in a forest fire. I tried to hide what was happening to me from Manny, Pitch, and myself mostly. Which in all honesty was a horrible decision.

"Pitch attacked me, not a rare thing to happen he was always trying to take over. But this time I lost control of myself; I burned everything. I couldn't stop burning either I called out to the Man in the Moon to do anything to stop the destruction I was causing. So he took me from the earth and placed me far enough away from where the Earth would still get heat and light but far enough so I couldn't hurt anyone. Making me the perfect prison.

"I'm confused," Jack interrupted with pain evident in his voice. "You told me you were the sun so how can you be your own prision?"

Sol winced at the complexity of the answer. "Short story Manny made a sort of force field that condensed the explosion around me. It took me years to gain enough control to be able to be able to land on earth without scorching it. And hundred more to learn how to escape; because I knew with everyday I was gone Pitch grew stronger."

Bunny raised a paw to pause her story. "Hold up a minute. If you're the sun. Then what's that?" He pointed up to the fiery orb in the sky.

"Fire that hot takes a while to put out. I'd say that we have a few days before it burns out." She said while staring at the prison she knew she would have to return to.

"What happens if it does burn out?" North asked.

"Other than some majorly confused scientists? Nothing much. I'll still be on the planet so it will stay warm and lit, but the world will probably go into crisis mode. But that will be nothing if Pitch is going to do what I think he's been planning." She didn't even wait for them to ask what she thought before she continued.

"I think Pitch is going to try to take over the world again, but with darkness instead of nightmares. I don't know how yet but I think he's going to try and kill me."

Sandy flashed a bunch of signals. "Then why are you here?"

Tooth nodded. "If Pitch is trying to kill you why would you leave the Sun? He can't get to you there."

"Because Pitch doesn't care about collateral damage." Sol snarled as smoke literally poured out of her ears. "He would kill thousands of innocent children if it meant me getting close enough for him to destroy me. I didn't want to give him the chance."

It was silent for a long while as the Guardians watched Sol begin to calm down. The only sound in the room was Jack's laboured breathing and the creak of a chair when North stood up.

"Sol follow me." He said before bounding out of the room- though not before pushing through a crowd of nosey yeti's and elves that were piled against the door.

Sol moaned audibly. "Why do I feel like I was just called to the principal's office?" She sulked before floating out of the door. Makin sure to give every eavesdroppers a venomous look.

The remaining four Guardians sat for a while before Jack told them he was tired and they filled out like ants. The second they were gone Jack threw himself off the bed and ran to the standing mirror in the corner of the room. His back had been irritating him since he had woken up; he would have told the Guardians but he still wasn't used to having others worry about him after three hundred years off looking out for himself.

Pulling up his hoodie took tremendous effort since every movement felt like he was going to reopen his injury. But when he looked over his shoulder at the main wound Jack realized there was probably more to the pain than an arrow wound.

Black snake like veins surrounded the wound slithering across his back. The winter spirit threw his hoodie down and collapsed on a nearby chair. His breath heavy and his eyes wild he looked to the door knowing he should go tell the others, but a stronger part of him whispered for him not to.

With great will Jack stood up, but to his surprise he found himself instead of running to tell his friends that something was majorly wrong Jack found himself facing his own reflection the mirror again. He almost shrieked.

His snow white skin was held captive to the black veins that wound up his neck and over his face. If he looked close enough Jack would have seen wisps of sand traveling through the blood vessels in his eyes which were visibly changing to a dull yellow.

_What did Pitch do to me?_ Was all Jack could think as he was too petrified to scream out or come up with any other coherent thought. He was barely aware when his jaw started moving without his brain telling it to.

"Now, now Jack." His voice came out deeper and smoother than normal. More like Pitch's voice instead of his. "Don't be afraid." Jack felt himself laughing an evil laugh that sounded as only one laugh can.

It was a laugh of victory.


	13. Chapter 13

"I had this talk with Jack long time ago." North said with nostalgia in his voice as they passed elves and yetis on the way to his workshop. "I was hoping we could have same one."

Sol followed him into his workshop floating her way around inspecting every toy that filled the room. "I'm thinking that I don't have a choice."

North burst out laughing . "Of course you do. I just think that this would be good for you to hear." The large man walked across the workshop pulling something small off of one of the shelves. He showed the small doll to Sol holding it up so she could see it without having to touch it.

"Quite an intimidating doll North." Sol remarked eyeing the wood trinket carefully. It's face was carved in with a frown and had its arms crossed.

North smiled. "Ah yes and that is how you probably see me big and intima,"

"Let me stop you right there." Sol raised a hand silencing the Russian. "There's a lot you don't know about me North. Some are good things, some aren't, and some just things about my nature of spirit."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I've told Jack that I'm not a physical spirit already, I can just use visible light to shape what you see. But really I am all of natural light everything that sunlight touches I can see. It's how I knew Pitch was attacking you, he blocked out the sun and it's why I know exactly what you said to Jack. Also,"

North interrupted this time. "Doesn't matter what you can do or know. What matters is what you said." Sol's expression turned stoic. "You told us that you were hear to stop Pitch Black."

"So?' Sol asked. "You brought me down here to talk about my 'center' because I wanted to stop a lunatic? What's the real reason?"

"I believe that you are not here for only Pitch. I believe you may be a Guardian."

"Wow!" Sol shouted her eyes wide and disbelieving. "I came here to settle an old score not to become a Guardian. Besides I'm not like you guys. All of you are sweet, wondrous, and charming but I've killed before. More than I can ever forget. I'm truly flattered that you think that I have this deep center like all of you do but I really don't."

"I don't believe in that." North said.

"Well it doesn't' matter what you believe in because I don't." Sol nearly yelled with her eyes and hair showing signs of glowing. "I am not a Guardian not after what I did. Do not bring it up again." Her eyes were filled with sorrow as they faded back the the amber color they normally were and leaving the Russian alone holding the wooden doll.


End file.
